


Long Flight

by markhyuck6_6



Series: Nct Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acrophobia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Slight markhyuck, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, haechan is acrophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck6_6/pseuds/markhyuck6_6
Summary: Haechan has a fear of heights.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Nct Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040465
Kudos: 109





	Long Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and this story does not correspond/apply to real life. This is work is fiction and for entertainment purposes and entertainment purposes only. Please understand that I do not mean to antagonize anyone or anything in real life and do not mean any type of offense whatsoever. Also, I am not perfect at writing so please excuse me for any mistakes or inaccurate information.

“Let’s get it everyone! Find your seats!” Taeyong yelled as all of the members piled into the plane. Haechan looked around the cabin. The seats weren’t too tight, giving him enough space to breathe, but not enough to be comfortable.

Meanwhile, all of the members were figuring out who sits with who and unfortunately, Haechan was paired with Mark. They sat down and got ready for the plane to take off.

Usually, Haechan would be asleep before the plane even leaves the air. However this time, Haechan could not fall asleep. It’s their first time traveling to America, which means it would be a long flight. Haechan knew that he was going to have a panic attack of some sort. He was afraid of heights and was never fond of flying. Whenever he is in the air, he would always freak out and have a panic attack, but before, he never shared seats with the other members. He always had his own seat, but this time, he was forced to sit with Mark. On previous flights, Haechan learned to control his emotions by calming down and sleeping, but he never went on a flight that flew for more than ten hours.

As the plane jerked forward, Haechan started shaking, knowing that they were going into the air. He felt his ears ringing as the seats no longer brought him comfort. Mark noticed Haechan’s restlessness and watched as the maknae’s breath became uneven and hands started shaking. Mark immediately frowned. He never saw Haechan being this terrified. But when he thinks back, he remembers that Haechan always sat by himself and slept through the whole flight. Maybe there’s a connection to his behaviour.

Mark grabbed the shaking boy’s hand but did not expect Haechan to flinch, he never shied away from skinship, especially if it was Mark’s. Mark frowned, concerned. Soon, Hyuck's hyperventilating slowly progressed into a panic attack. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out. Haechan whimpered as he no longer found it easy to breathe and fought to get out of his seat, failing at unbuckling the seatbelt with his shaking hands. Mark’s eyes widened, he never saw a person going through a panic attack, let alone know how to deal with it. He immediately called his hyungs over.

When the older members came, they were met with the sight of the youngest member shaking in Mark’s embrace. Taeyong and Doyoung immediately rushed to the maknae and tried to calm him down. Johnny went to talk to the pilot while the rest of the members looked in pity, sadness, worry, and confusion.

None of the members knew about Haechan’s fear of heights. He always slept on the plane so all members just assumed he was tired. But then again, Haechan was never the one to talk about his fears. He thought it made him seem weak and didn’t want to ruin his Full Sun image.

Soon, Haechan calmed down, tears still streaming down his face. He looked at all of his hyungs and dropped his gaze to his lap. He knew he had worried his hyungs and felt like a burden. With that thought in mind, he teared up again.

“Hey, hey Hyuckie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying again? Talk to me,” Mark said scared that Haechan was crying again. Never, in his entire life did he ever see Haechan so vulnerable before. He was always the strong one, laughing through all the insults.

“I-I-I’m sorry, I’m b-being a b-burden,” Haechan whispered looking down ashamed that he caused such a big problem.

“Hey, no it’s fine, everyone has different fears,” Jaehyun said comforting the poor boy. All of the members stared sadly at the youngest. He looked like a lost baby and all they wanted to do was to protect him at all costs.

“Really hyung?” Haechan looked at the rest of the members with big doe eyes.

“Of course Channie, don’t worry. We love you and you’ll never be a burden,” Taeyong said, cooing at the boy’s cuteness. Yuta looked fondly at the boy. Even though he was always annoying with skinship and all that, he still loves him and spoiled the little brat. Seeing him in such a vulnerable condition makes him want to wrap him around him and shower him with his deserved affection.

Soon, all the members piled into a group hug with Haechan in the middle. “Awww, look. Hyuckie fell asleep,” Jungwoo said, cooing while pinching the sleeping maknae’s cheeks. The crying must have tired out Haechan as he was sound asleep, leaning against Mark with small snores coming out of his mouth.

The staff looked at the sight of the group wrapping around the sleeping maknae and smiled. The group always doted on Haechan and this sight was just too adorable. The members moved Haechan to his original place next to Mark and went back to their own seats.

Mark looked at Haechan whose head was leaning on his shoulder. He looked so peaceful with no hint of fear or stress on his face. He blushed as he thought about his crush on the younger was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the plane started moving again.

As the plane was launching into the air, Haechan whimpered, snuggling into the crook of Mark’s neck. He tensed up as he felt the plane rise, tears started forming and breathing became uneven again. Mark immediately wrapped a protective arm around his waist and started playing with his hair, calming the younger.

During the flight, Haechan woke up multiple times which led to a panic attack. Luckily, Mark would always wake up just in time to see Haechan hyperventilating and was able to calm him down before he actually went out of control, managing to make the younger to fall back asleep. A few of the hyungs woke up to the commotion and walked over to see Mark handling the situation. They smiled sadly, knowing that this will probably happen more often in the future.

When the flight landed, Haechan stayed asleep, exhausted after the events on the plane. Mark looked at the sleeping boy, surprised that he was still asleep. Mark examined Haechan’s face. The younger’s face was still kind of pale, but tear tracks were no longer visible.

But even with messy hair and puffy face, Haechan was still adorable. Mark admired Haechan’s visuals but was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard snickering behind him. He turned his head, careful not to disturb Haechan and saw his hyungs standing near him, laughing at him.

“What are you doing? Admiring the view?” Johnny smirked, knowing that Mark was flustered. 

Just then Taeil spoke up, “Shouldn’t we wake up Channie. Even though he looks exhausted, we can’t just carry him through the crowd.”

The group sighed. As much as they didn’t want to disturb the youngest’s well deserved rest, they had to wake him up so they could go past the fans. Jungwoo sighed and gently shook the tired boy awake.

Haechan groggily stood up and took his stuff and went along with the others. Mark made sure that he was always there for Hyuck, holding his hands at all times, not noticing how his actions caused the younger to flush a deep shade of red.

As the tour went along, the members learned how to deal with Haechan’s anxiety. They didn’t want to have him take pills because it may interfere with his sleeping schedule. But then that means that they would have to know how to stop Haechan’s panic attacks from happening. The team decided that Haechan should no longer sit alone. They always paired up one of the members with him (usually Mark) who made sure that he was okay during the flight. Even though it was tiring and took away their rest on the plane, all of the members were willing to help their precious maknae.

~~~~

The group soon grew accustomed to taking care of Haechan. At the same time, Haechan learned that he was usually fine as long as there was someone to keep him grounded.

Soon, The Dream Show rolled around and they went to Japan. Mark had been worried about Haechan and his fear of heights, wanting to tell the Dreamies about it. But Haechan refused, claiming that the Dreamies would make fun of him and besides, he was known as a hyping in that unit, he didn’t want his image to be ruined. Mark had frowned when hearing that, wanting to refute, but Haechan interrupted him, saying that the staff would help him if he was actually in trouble. Hearing that Mark agreed in relief. 

The plane ride to Japan wasn’t long so Haechan just fell asleep. After the concert, the unit was free for the day. Of course, the Dreamies decided to go to some mountain with a  _ glass bridge  _ on it. Alone.

Once Haechan saw the bridge, he started to sweat. Quickly, he tried to make an excuse and leave, but obviously, the maknaes didn’t let him, dragging him along despite the protests thrown at them. “Come on! Or are you scared???”

By then, they were already on the bridge, and Haechan was feeling tears pool around his eyes, “I-I-I’m scared,” Haechan whimpered. Jisung immediately sensed that something was wrong and let go of his hand, calling the others over. They all rushed to Haechan who was crouched by the railing, holding onto it for dear life. 

His breathing got heavy and Haechan went into a panic attack. He yelled, frustrated that he couldn’t control his feelings. The rest of the team shocked, never, in a million, have they ever seen their Full Sun this frustrated. Haechan never showed signs of weakness until now.

Jeno and Renjun ran over and tried comforting the younger. Sadly, it didn’t work that well. Haechan was still sobbing and shaking. They sighed, if only the hyungs were here, they would’ve known what to do.

Meanwhile, Jaemin was calling Mark. “Um, Mark, Hyuckie isn’t looking very good.”

“Oh shit,where are you?” Mark yelled, cursing that Haechan actually got in an accident. He was so confident and said that the staff would help! What happened?

“We’re on a glass bridge on a mountain in Japan, I think he’s having a panic attack,” Jaemin said worriedly, glancing at the shaken up boy.

“Bring the phone to him,” Mark ordered. As soon as the phone was near Donghyuck, he could already hear the boy’s uneven breathing. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, breathe with me. In and out. Good, again. In and out.” Mark began to calm down Hyuck. Even since the first panic attack, Mark started doing more research on how to help the younger to calm down.

When the Haechan’s panic attack ended, the Dreamies recovered from the shock and glanced at the boy with concern. Jisung and Chenle were pulled out when the situation took place. They both protested and rushed over as soon as they were free. “HYUCKIE HYUNG ARE YOU OKAY?!” Chenle yelled. Haechan flinched, looking spooked at the sudden noise.

Renjun slapped Chenle who pouted, “Can’t you see that he just recovered.”

“Sorry hyung,” Chenle muttered looking down. Haechan smiled softly at the younger, forgiving him easily.

“Anyways, what happened Hyuckie? What triggered the attack?” Jeno asked, careful not to disturb the younger.

“I have a fear of heights, I get panic attacks often. When we went to America, the hyungs found out and helped me control my attacks better. I guess I got used to their help and started to rely on them and forgot how to control my own anxiety by myself,” Haechan teared up, if only he wasn’t so useless. Then he wouldn’t have dragged the others into this problem and suffered because of him.

“Awww… hyungie is afraid of heights,” Jisung chose to tease Haechan at the worst moment. As soon as he heard those words, the tears Hyuck was holding in spilled. One of the reasons he kept his phobia a secret was because he was scared that the others would judge and make fun of him.

Jaemin saw the tears and frantically tried to comfort him, sending Jisung a glare who stared in shock. He always teased and insulted Haechan and never, did he get this reaction. His hyung always just laughed it off or playfully smacked him in the head. He lowered his head, vowing to never hurt Haechan ever again.

The crying tired out Haechan and felt his eyes droop, cradled in Jaemin’s arms. The rest of the group cooed. He was one of the oldest members in the group, often acting more mature in Dream, taking care of the younger members. He usually didn’t choose to act like a baby since there’s no one to dote on him. The Dreamies knew this and were quite glad considering that there will be less yelling. But now that they look at Haechan, they realized that they never see their Full Sun so vulnerable, cute and just… soft.

After the boy was dealt with, all of them called Mark again, asking for advice for what to do if the attack happens again. Mark lectures them, telling them what to do and what not to do.

Luckily, the bridge wasn’t the longest so they decided that Jeno would carry him across the bridge. He looked down and saw the view below the glass bridge and whimpered. Quickly, he shoves his face into the crook of Jeno’s neck, refusing to take another glance at the terrifying view. As soon as they got across, everyone let out a sigh in relief. Everyone, even Jisung and Chenle were unusually quiet, not wanting to trigger the pale boy into panicking even more. Haechan looked at the maknaes of Dream and smiled. He’s never seen them this obedient before. He knew that they were all doing this for them.

Haechan may have a severe fear of heights but he will always have his members to care for him.


End file.
